Young Justice And Teen Titans The Movie 2 : Rise Of The Monsters
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The group of monsters that was found by the Light has escape and retreat to Gotham City. The Young Justice and the Teen Titans must defense them from the villains that see them as targets.
1. Monsters Of Gotham City

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 1 Monsters Of Gotham City

December 6 23:35 at Cadmus Project...

"BOOM!"

"Don't let them getaway!"Said The Man in pig mask and he's run with other Brainiacs to stop the monsters that escape.

"ROARRR!"

The humanoid female amphibious fish jump down from the ceiling and grab the antrophomorphic humanoid toad and throw him to Brainiac.

The humanoid wolf and humanoid bat-like run out from the shadow and punch through heads of two Brainiac.

"Stop the monsters that must need to be stop... STOP!"Said Brainiac and he shoot laser to the humnaoid that covered with badage all over his body.

But he use his badage grab the Brainiac and throw him hit and the wall and destroy him.

"Where are those three?"Asked Brainiac and the electric whip come from behind him and cut his head off.

"Why all try to escape? why you don't join us?"Asked Skeleton that body covered with fire and then the another electric come from right of him

and pull him to the monster.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Skeleton that covered with fire

"No one can escape me, Professor Pyg!"Said Professor Pyg (The Man in pig mask) and he gran his laser gun and shoot laser to them.

"Let's go!"Said Humanoid female amphibious fish

"Where did will go?"Asked Humanoid bat-like

"The place that perfect for monsters like us... Gotham City."Said Humanoid female amphibious fish and she's go into the sewer with the others

and lead them to Gotham City.

In Cadmus Project...

"Mr. Toad,Doctor Phosphorus..."Said Professor Pyg

"Yes Professor Pyg?"Asked Mr. Toad (Antrophomorphic humanoid toad)

"I need to talk to Lex Luthor."Said Professor Pyg

"About what?"Asked Doctor Phosphorus (Skeleton that covered wth fire)

"The Monsters."Said Professor Pyg 


	2. Meet Deadman

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 2 Meet Deadman

December 7 20:38 at Gotham City...

"Here we are Gotham City."Said Humanoid female amphibious fish

"You're right this place is perfect for us."Said Humanoid Wolf

At that moment...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Zombie when it's fall from the building on the ground.

"What was that?!"Asked Humanoid that covered with badage and the man in expensive english suit appear.

"Hello old friend remember me? Craddock, Gentleman Ghost your friend!"Said Gentleman Ghost

"We're not friend of you and Grundy."Said Humanoid bat-like

"AWWW!Vincent that really much rude. Grundy teach them a lesson!"Said Gentleman Ghost and Grundy (The Zombie) stand up and walk to them.

"Grundy kill friends!"Said Grundy (In Young Justice version Solomon Grundy is intelligent enough to think and speak english.)

"Not so fast!"Said The Ghost

"Deadman!"Said Gentleman Ghost

"With Secret and J.A.K.E 2!"Said Secret

"Now let them go!"Said Deadman (The Ghost)

"Three againts two isn't fair but we still can fight."Said Gentleman Ghost

"What about seven?"Asked Batman and he's show up with Nightwing,Robin and Batgirl.

"BATMAN!"Shouted Grundy

"Okay we give up... for now!"Said Gentleman Ghost and he drop skull smoke bomb on the ground and escape with Solomon Grundy.

"So who are you?"Asked Batman

"My name is Nina Mazursky. I'm the fish monster."Said Nina (Humanoid female amphibious fish)

"I'm Aten the Mummy."Said Aten (Humanoid badage)

"Vincent Velcoro and this my friend Warren Griffith."Said Vincent (Humanoid bat-like)

"He's a vampire and I'm a werewolf."Said Warren (Humanoid Wolf)

"And you the Frankenstine and that is your bride right?"Asked Robin

"Yes."Said Frankenstine

"Called me Fella, please that name is too long."Said Fella (In Young Justice version she has slender body and hair that not straight up but down.) 


	3. Hunt Monsters

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 3 Hunt Monsters

December 7 13:27 at Cadmus Project...

"What do you mean not us?"Asked Professor Pyg

"We can't let you and your antrophomorpic pals operate this mission."Said Ra's al Ghul

"I need you three to help me for the plan of the Light and the Brainiac about the 200 million years in the future of Earth."Said Brain

"That is why I return him to this dimension."Said Klarion

"Return who?"Asled Lex Luthor

"You will know who he is after he come. Beside he's already come."Said Klarion

"Who is him?"Asked Queen Bee

"Somewhere in Gotham. The powerful and master of dark magic had meet Craddock and Grundy now."Said Klarion

At Watchtower...

"Let me get this. You want us to preotect these monsters?"Asked Beast Boy

"Yes. Have a problem?"Asked Robin

"No but... they're scare me a little."Said Beast Boy

"Dick are you serious?"Asked Wonder Girl

"Is my sound look like I'm kidding?"Asked Nightwing

"I think he very serious."Said Raven

"They're monsters dude!they can't be good!"Said Cyborge

"They're not hurt anyone."Said Batgirl

"But they might do!I will not bring them back to Titan Tower with me!"Said Cyborge

"Trust us we're not like in movies that you see."Said Nina

"Well..."Said Nightwing

"Okay they can."Said Cyborge

"Can I go with?"Asked Lagoon Boy

"Of course."Said Cyborge

"Yes I might got new girl!"Said Lagoon Boy in his mind

"La'gaan did you believe that she will like you?"Asked Aqualad

"Umm... don't know. Must try!"Said Lagoon Boy and he's go after Cyborge and the monsters into the Zeta-Tube.

December 7 20:05 at Gotham City...

"There they are!"Said Miss Martian

"Faster Grundy!"Said Gentleman Ghost

"I'm drive as fast as I can!you don't help anything except yelling!"Said Grundy

"Of course I help!"Said Gentleman Ghost and he's grab his Skull Staff and shoot purple fire to Miss Martian.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Miss Martian

"MEGAN!"Shouted Superboy and he's jump to grab his girlfriend before she will fall on the ground.

"See ya!"Said Gentleman Ghost

"You take care of megan me and Aqualad will follow them."Said Tigress

"Thank you Artemis."Said Superboy

"Tigress."Said Tigress

"I'm said your real name."Said Superboy and he's carry Megan with him and jump on the building.

"Let's go."Said Aqualad and Tigress ride her motorcycle with Aqualad to find Gentleman Ghost and Solomon Grundy.

At the building in Keystone Wetland...

"Two gone but still have two that are after us."Said Grundy

"Want us to take them away?"Asked Gentleman Ghost

"No need I will destroy them... myself."Said The Paper Human

"As you wish Lord Malchior."Said Gentleman Ghost and Malchior transform into giant black dragon.

"ROARRR!" 


	4. Game Of Dragon

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 4 Game Of Dragon

December 7 20:38 at the building in Keystone Wetland in Gotham City...

"There!"Said Tigress and she's point to the building.

"They must be inside."Said Aqualad and then Tigress heard the voice behind them and shoot crossbow

at the pink hair girl behind them.

"HEY!"Said Pink hair girl

"Who are you?"Asked Tigress

"Jinx. Girlfriend of Wally West."Said Jinx and this make Tigress very upset.

"Wally is death!"Said Tigress

"That is why I'm come here."Said Jinx

"What do you mean?"Asked Aqualad

"I'm come to help his best friends."Said Jinx

"Fine!"Said Tigress

"YAY!"Said Jinx and she's go inside the building with Tigress and Aqualad.

At that moment the door close by itself.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Malchior

"Who's dare?!"Asked Aqualad and Gentleman Ghost and Solomon Grundy show themselves.

"Grundy and Craddock!"Said Tigress

"Not us."Said Grundy

"That is voice of our... master!"Said Gentleman Ghost and Malchior in form of paper human show up.

"The paper man"Asked Jinx

"I'm not just a paper man."Said Malchior and he's transform into the giant black dragon.

"WOW!"Said Jinx

"The name is Malchior. The powerful sorcerer dragon ever!"Said Malchior

"What did you want Malchior?"Asked Aqualad

"Return be as dragon forever!Once upon the time I'm the powerful dragon untill the young wizard name Rorek fight againts me

and imprisoned me in his spell book!but I... had created my land at there for imprison everyone who lose to fight againts me."Said Malchior

"And why you tell us about this?"Asked Tigress

"Because you will get struck in there... forever!"Said Malchior

"WHAT?!"Asked Jinx and Tigress and Malchior open the spell book.

"Ra-ta-ka-mita-ta-saa-RUSKA!"Said Malchior and he's use the spell book absorb them into the spell book and imprisoned them.

"You two go to Jump City and get those monsters and remember I need them alive. So I can eat them."Said Malchior

"And you will become as... flesh dragon again."Said Gentleman Ghost

"Now go. I have game to play with my visitors."Said Malchior

"Yes sir."Said Grundy and he's walk out from the building with Gentleman Ghost and go to Jump City.

"Now let the game begin!"Said Malchior and he's open his spell book to look at Tigress,Aqualad and Jinx. 


	5. White Desert

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 5 White Desert

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Tigress

"Inside his book!"Said Jinx

"How are we gonna get out of here?"Asked Aqualad

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Malchior when the mirror appear and show his face.

"Release us you freak lizard!"Said Tigress

"AWW!that was rude. I'm just start to fun. We... are gonna playing a game!"Said Malchior

"What did you want?"Asked Aqualad

"As you see. Out of here I can't be dragon all of time. But inside this book... I... AM ALL... POWERFUL!

now let the game begin. If you can go pass this White Desert into the Demon Forest and go into the deep of Dead Ocean.

You will be free and I will grant you one person with one wish!"Said Malchior

"Okay... not bad at all."Said Jinx

"But if you lose. You will be imprisoned and fight with my demons... forever!"Said Malchior and he's dissappear with the mirror.

"So where the Demon Froest is?"Asked Tigress

At Titan Tower...

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cyborge he was threw off from the window by Solomon Grundy.

"Who's next?"Asked Gentleman Ghost and Starfire shoot laser from her eyes to him but all of it pass through him and hit Raven.

"RAVEN!"Shouted Starfire and she's fly to punch Gentleman Ghost but Solomon Grundy grab her and use her hit at the wall

and throw out from the window like he did to Cyborge.

"Don't worry Nina I'll protect you and you monster friends with-"Said Lagoon Boy but Gentleman Ghost shoot purple fire

from his Skull Staff to him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Lagoon Boy

"Now... sleep!"Said Gentleman Ghost and he's release the sleeping gas from his Skull Staff

and all of monsters are fall to sleep and Grundy tak them to their car and drive back to Gotham City.

In the Book of Malchior at White Desert...

"We walking for 2 hours. No any sign of forest."Said Jinx

"Actully it just 45 minutes... in the real world."Said Malchior

"WHAT?!"Asked Tigress

"In that dimension. It have only 18 hours in one day."Said Malchior

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Aqualad

"My demons!"Said Malchior

They look back behind them and see the humanoid frogs crawl out from the sand.

"Frog Demons?really?!"Asked Jinx

"ROARRR!"

"I hate you... Malchior."Said Tigress and she's grab her sword and go to fight Frog Demons with Aqualad and Jinx. 


	6. Demon Forest

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier : I don't own Youg Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 6 Demon Forest

200 million years in the future of Earth at Rainshadow Desert...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Mr. Toad while he drive the car during the night in the Rainshadow Desert.

"What are those things?"Asked Doctor Phosphorus and he's point to the one-leg snail.

"The Desert Hoppers. They're the hopping snails."Said Brain

"Remind me why we come to this future world Brain?"Asked Professor Pyg

"Investigate the life forms and threat for our alliance."Said Brain

"Why those robots don't come here by themselves?"Asked Professor Pyg

"I don't know. But why we don't go bak to my bunker and get some tea and biscuits."Said Brain

"That's good idea Brain. Mr. Toad..."Said Professor Pyg

"Yes sir Professor Pyg."Said Mr. Toad and he's drive car back to the bunker.

December 7 2016 22:00 at Watchtower...

"It's not my fault!"Said Cyborge

"You let they kidnapped them!"Said Robin

"Why those monsters are important to them?"Asked Starfire

"This is what I get from Tigress before she,Aqualad and Jinx will disappeared."Said Nightwing

In the video...

"... and you will become... flesh dragon again."Said Gentleman Ghost

"Now go and..."Said Malchior

Nightwing close the video.

"Is that Malchior?!"Asked Raven

"Yes it is."Said Nightwing

"Wait!who is Malchior?"Asked Miss Martian

"The ancient European Dragon sorceror."Said Raven

In Malchior's spellbook at the White Desert...

"ROARRR!"

"They're too many!"Said Tigress and she's shoot arrows from her crossbow to the humanoid frogs behind her.

Aqualad use his Water-Bearers hit the humanoid frogs that surround him. Jinx use her shoot waves to the humanoid frogs.

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?"Asked Tigress

"ROARRR!"

The giant humanoid lizard rise up from under the sand.

"I hate you Malchior."Said Tigress

200 million years in the future of Earth at Northwestern Forest...

"What is this place and why it's rain so much?"Asked Professor Pyg

"Welcome to the Northwestern Forest. The land that was ruled by land-living squids."Said Brain

"So why we come here Brain?"Asked Mr. Toad and he's eat a biscuit.

"Investigate the new civilization of Earth."Said Brain and he's look up to the group of Squibbons that created village on the Lichen Trees.

December 7 2016 22:30 at Keystone Wetland...

"BOOM!"

"Who dare break into the land of Lord Malchior?!"Asked Gentleman Ghost

"Justice League!"Said Robin

"And Teen Titans!"Said Starfire

In Malchior's spellbook at White Desert...

"ROARRR!"

The giant humanoid lizard fall on the ground.

"Nice works guys!"Said Tigress and then the mirror appear with face of Malchior.

"Nice work you pass the first one!but another two will harder!"Said Malchior and he's create the tornado

and send them into the Demon Froest.

"Welcome to the Demon Forest."Said Malchior and the humanoid frogs jump out from the water.

"These guys again?"Asked Jinx

"Very easy."Said Aqualad

"I think not."Said Malchior and then the flying fishes fly out from the water.

"And worst..."Said Malchior and the blob-like creature is appear from magic of Malchior

and create more of it and eat two humanoid frogs.

"This can't be good."Said Jinx 


	7. Dead Ocean

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 7 Dead Ocean

200 million years in the future of Earth at Global Ocean in Manta-Sub...

"Glad you come with us Black Manta."Said Professor Pyg

"Sir the radar found something swim near us."Said Manta Minion

"What is it?"Asked Black Manta and then the giant squid change color of itself from ocean blue to be rainbow.

"WOW!"Said Manta Minion

"What kind of squid is that?"Asked Mr. Toad

"The Rainbow Squid the last kind of squid that still live in the ocean."Said Brain

"What about that?"Asked Black Manta and he's point to giant crustacean with sword-like mouth.

"One of kind of creature that known as Silverswimmer. This global ocean have 9000 species of Silverswimmer live in."Said Brain

December 8 2016 00:12 at Keystone Wetland...

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Grundy after Raven grab him and throw him hit the tunnel.

"You gonna paid for that!"Said Gentleman Ghost and Robin jump and kick face of Gentleman Ghost but he pass him.

"AHAHAHAHAAA!you can't hurt me. I'm a ghost!"Said Gentleman Ghost

"What about this?!"Asked Miss Martian and she's use her telekinesis hurt mind of gentleman Ghost.

"OUCH!"Said Gentleman Ghost and he's fall on the ground.

"Now where Malchior and the monsters?"Asked Superboy

"I have no idea what are you talking about!"Said Gentleman Ghost

"Tell... us!"Said Secret

"In the throneroom!"Said Gentleman Ghost

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"So that... is... Malchior?"Asked Miss Martian

"Of course."Said Raven

"You can't win me! I'm eat them already and now I'm the most powerful. Even Klarion the Witch Boy who set me free is

not powerful enough to take me down!"Said Malchior

"What about him?"Asked Lagoon Boy

"Who?"Asked Malchior and the symbol of Doctor Fate appear behind him and shoot energy blast him.

"OUCH!"Said Malchior and he's go to look behind him.

"NABU!"Said Malchior

"Wait?!how did you know his name?"Asked Starfire

"It's for... long time now... Malchior!"Said Doctor Fate

"You will never stop me again!"Shouted Malchior and he's breath fire to Doctor Fate but he's created magic barrier around him

and the fire bounce back to Malchior and burn him.

"You lose."Said Doctor Fate and he's shoot energy blast to Malchior again and he's fall on the ground.

"Madness and evil never win order."Said Doctor Fate and he's fly down to and stad of Malchior's chest.

"Too late now. You maybe defeated me but your three friends will die along with the monsters!"Said Malchior

In Malchior's spellbook in the Demon Forest...

"Shoot it!"Said Aqualad and Jinx shoot energy blasts to humanoid frogs.

"ROARRR!"

The giant humanoid lizard show up and breath fire to them and then the blob-like creature arrive and eat the giant humanoid lizard.

"It's still follow us!"Said Tigress

"But we come to last place now."Said Jinx

"What?"Asked Aqualad

"The Dead Ocean."Said Jinx and she's point to the ocean.

"Look like it's only place that we can go now."Said Tigress and she's jump into the ocean along with Aqualad and Jinx.

In building at Keystone Wetland...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Malchior and he's turn back in paper man after Superboy punch at his stomach and make him vomit the monsters out.

"Are you okay my love Nina?!"Asked Lagoon Boy and he's carry her in his arms.

"Don't touch me and put me down!"Said Nina

"Now tell us where the other three?"Asked Doctor Fate

"You won't get anything from me!"Said Malchior

"Well... look like we must do it... hard way."Said Doctor Fate

"Actully just let me read his mind."Said Miss Martian and she's read mind of Malchior.

"In his spellbook over there."Said Miss Martian

"If you let them out now. They don't get the wishes!"Said Malchior

"What?!"Asked Secret

"Why did they do that?"Ashed Deadman

"I'm said if I lose to them. They can ask me to grant their wishes. One person with one wish."Said Malchior

"I'm not gonna playing your game Malchior. I will-"Said Doctor Fate

"Wait!he said the truth. When I read his mind I saw that he make deal about to give them wishes."Said Miss Martian

"And if you interrupt by go to help them. My land will be destroy and you and all of them will be get killed!"Said Malchior 


	8. Agents Of SHADE

The crossover story of Young Justice and Teen Titans

Disclamier: I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans

Chapter 8 Agents of SHADE

In Malchior's spellbook in the Dead Ocean...

"You got to be kidding!"Said Tigress

"The ocean is huge. We never find the way to send us out of this book!"Said Jinx

"It is our only hope."Said Aqualad

At Hall of Justice...

"So what're you guys gonna do next?"Asked Zatanna

"Maybe you can help us."Said Robin

"What do you mean?"Asked Fella

"Help us protect Gotham. When we on another mission."Said Robin

"Like date with me?"Asked Wonder Girl

"That's included."Said Robin

"So what's name that you gonna called your team?"Asked Miss Martian

"Called us Agents of SHADE!"Said Frankenstine

At Tower of Fate...

"This is the place that you must be in for long Malchior."Said Doctor Fate

"In the barrier."Said Raven

"Don't worry about those three. You still can give them rewards."Said Doctor Fate

"If you think you can imprisoned me at here forever Nabu... you... think... wrong!"Said Malchior

"We will see it."Said Doctor Fate and he's walk out with Raven and grab book of Malchior and look at it.

"You think they will be okay?"Asked Raven

"I think so."Said Doctor Fate

In Malchior's spellbook at Dead Ocean...

"In the deep!"Said Tigress and Jinx

"If you can hold your breath for long enough. We might find the portal and get out of here."Said Aqualad

"ROARRR!"

The giant fish jump out from water and eat all of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Aqualad,Tigress and Jinx

Later...

"...ohh!"Said Tigress

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Jinx

"Inside of the giant fish."Said Aqualad

"Why do I ask for it?"Asked Jinx

"How are we gonna get out of here?"Asked Tigress

"Maybe we can use it to lead us to the portal."Said Aqualad

"Sound like this giant fish known where it is."Said Tigress

"I think it know. Beside it's spend it whole life at here."Said Aqualad

"So how are you tell it?"Asked Jinx

"Control it's brain."Said Aqualad

"How?"Asked Tigress

"Jinx..."Said Aqualad

"With pleasure!"Said Jinx and she's use her power hypnotize the giant fish to bring them to the the portal.

"ROARRR!"

The giant fish swim into the deep of the Dead Ocean and bring them to the portal.

"ROARRR!"

"Now release us."Said Jinx and the giant fish split them out from it mouth into the portal and swim away.

At Tower of Fate...

"Umm... Nabu."Said Raven

"What is it?"Asked Doctor Fate

"The book... it's glowing!"Said Raven

"Something is coming!"Said Doctor Fate and the portal is open and Aqualad,Tigress and Jinx come out from the portal.

"OUCH!"Said Jinx

"That... is not... fun... at all!"Said Tigress

"Greetings players. You pass my game!"Said Malchior

"Malchior!how did you-"Asked Raven

"That predictible barrier is not enough to stop me. I'm now more powerful than you... Nabu."Said Malchior

"How did you get your powers back?"Asked Doctor Fate

"I have enough much powers from the monsters. So I-"Said Malchior

"I think you forgot something..."Said Tigress

"Yes. I know your wishes. What did you want?"Asked Malchior

"I wish... that Tula will return to alive."Said Aqualad

"As you wish."Said Malchior and Tula appear in front of Aqualad.

"Tula!"Said Aqualad

"Kaldur!"Said Tula and she's run to hug Kaldur.

"What did you want blonde girl?"Asked Malchior

"I wish... that my boyfriend Wally return."Said Tigress

"As you wish."Said Malchior and Wally, the original Kid Flash appear in front of Tigress.

"Artemis..."Said Wally

"Wally!"Said Tigress and she's run hug him and kiss him.

"Now your turn. The last wish is your."Said Malchior

"I wish... umm... uh..."Said Jinx

"Hurry up!"Said Malchior

"I wish you will return into your book!"Said Jinx

"As you... what?!"Asked Malchior and he's accident use return himself to be imprison into his spellbook.

"WOW!I thought you gonna wish that make me to fall in love with you."Said Kid Flash (Wally)

"Of course yes. But I want to do it... by myself!"Said Jinx and he's grab Wally's right arm and pull him to go with her.

"Oh no you don't!"Said Tigress and she's pull Wally's left arm to go with her.

"You belong to Garth... so... bye."Said Aqualad and he's walk away.

"Kaldur wait!"Said Aquagirl (Tula) and she's grab Kaldur and kiss him.

"If Garth know about this. He's gonna kill both of us."Said Aqualad

"I don't care that."Said Aquagirl

Later at Hall of Justice...

"TULA!"Shouted Tempest (Garth) and he's run to hug her.

"Garth... I-"Said Aquagirl and Tempest look at her and see that she really sad and later look at Kaldur who look little jealous.

"Kaldur..."Said Tempest

"Now Garth, Tula is-"Said Aqualad

"Want to be with you."Said Tempest

"What?"Asked Aqualad

"You're my friend and she is my friend. So what kind of friend that gonna let his friend feel sad."Said Tempest

"Thank you Garth."Said Tula and she's walk with Kaldur out from the hall.

"So where are the monster guys that you talking about?"Asked Kid Flash

"No... idea... for now."Said Tigress

At Gotham City...

"Nice teamwork guys."Said Deadman

"Thank you."Sand Nina

"Let me go you freak wolf!"Said Scarecrow

"If don't want more hurt. Don't make me and my vampire friend angry!"Said Warren

"This is not over I will be back!"Said Man-Bat

"Oh shut up!"Said Fella and she's shock him again.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Man-Bat

December 8 04:36 at Cadmus Project...

"These are all animals and plants in the 200 million years in the future of Earth."Said Professor Pyg

"With the new civilization that..."Said Mr. Toad

"In the tribal stage."Said Doctor Phosphorus

"Are you Brainiac like it?"Asked Lex Luthor

"The look of the planet Earth in the future had lose many of life forms..."Said Brainiac

"Most of the planet are barren..."Said Brainiac

"And no threat like Justice League to stop us to conquer..."Said Brainiac

"The new civilization just begin..."Said Brainiac

"We Brainiac like the Earth of that timeline and soon... it will be rule by us... Brainiac!"Said Brainiac Prime 


End file.
